


Swinging Bachelors

by tygermine



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, The Sounds
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Humour, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging Bachelors

 

Gabe and Travis were regular fixtures at AK in New York. It wasn't that they were attention whores, or looking to get laid. It was mainly Gabe being bored and wanting to go out and drink up all his royalties. Travis tagged along for entertainment purposes.

Gabe drunk was always entertaining as hell.

It was during "Material Girl" when a leggy blonde sauntered past the boys on her way to the VIP bar. Gabe noticed Travis lick his lips as his eyes followed the woman's trail.

"No." Travis swallowed a shot of Jack.

"Gabe! You asshole!" Maya cried, her voice heavy with laughter.

Maya looked him over, large eyes traveling from his messy afro, over his swollen lips and down to his crotch.

Travis shivered as he shook it. Gabe's smirk gave way to a sleazy smile. He leaned in and whispered into Maya's ear. Her face seemed to light up and she nodded, smiling wide. Gabe released her and blew a kiss as she walked away.

"I'm the master." Gabe retorted.

"Don't tell me not to fly/ I simply gotta/ If someone takes a spill/ It's me and not you/ Don't you dare to rain on my..." Travis never made it to 'parade' as the word died in his throat.

And she had very little on.

"Hello Travis." Maya purred, toying with a lock of hair.

"What. The. Fuck?" Travis finally sputtered.

"Would you like to watch?" Maya asked, as Gabe's hand found its way into the silky cream teddy to hold her breast, cupping it. "Or would you like to join us?"  

Travis wanted to take this moment to speculate on how shit like this only happens to him when Gabe is in the area and how he wasn't sure if he wanted to hit him or thank him. In all honesty, Travis' preferred ménage a  trois  was him being the only guy with lots of girls, so the fact that Gabe's dick was going to make an appearance had him hesitate.

He climbed onto the bed and pulled Maya up against his chest, her breasts pressed against him, threatening to spill out of the wispy material. He ran his hands down her sides, cupping her ass tightly before kissing her, tongue deep down her throat.

Saporta doesn't even hesitate as he surges forward and locks lips with Travis. Maya gasps loudly, thick with lust. Gabe is grinding his dick against the cleft of her ass while his fingers continue to tease her. Maya pushes at Travis' boxers until they are around his thighs. She pushes him backwards slowly, causing the boys to break their kiss.

With Travis spread out on his back, she pulls his boxers completely off before bringing her attention to Lil Travie, who is standing large and tall. She licks her lips and goes down on him, taking him in as far as she can, flicking her tongue over the slit of his dick. Somewhere to her side, Gabe groans. Maya slides her eyes to the side and sees Gabe, sans underwear, jacking himself off at the sight. Maya can feel Travis shaking beneath her, knows he won't last long, so she pulls off. Gabe is suddenly there, manhandling her onto her back and diving between her legs, his tongue pressing as far into her as he can. Maya sucks in a breath before moaning, fucking loud!

He pulls a face.

Now normally, Travis would object to sticking his fingers up someone's ass. But he left normal somewhere between AK and here, so he gives himself a shrug, reaches for the lube and slickens up. He's not completely ignorant to gay sex, he just isn't completely into the mechanics.

By now, Gabe is primed and ready to take it. Travis feels as if his dick is going to detach itself from his body and fling itself into the nearest orifice.

All interlocked, Maya shoots the boys a brilliant smile.

"Ready?"  

She begins to rock gently on Gabe's dick, the curls of his pubes rubbing against her sensitive clit. Using his bent knees, Gabe pushes up into Maya and slightly off Travis, giving him space to drive up into Gabe's ass searching for his prostate.

When Travis does finally brush against the bundle of nerves, Gabe bucks up violently, almost dislodging Maya from his lap. Gabe retaliates by grinding down on Travis, trapping his dick against that spot, making Gabe see spots as his grip on Maya's hips tighten, pulling her harder onto him. Maya leans over Gabe's shoulder and pulls Travis in for a kiss. Travis pushes up again and holding Gabe in place drives into him hard and fast until Gabe clenches so tight around him, he has no choice but to come.

...and come

 

...and lean back, gasping for air.

 Maya pulls Gabe off Travis and falls onto her back, hooking her long legs around his waist.

Gabe complies and drives into her, his hips moving so fast, its almost a blur to Travis as he sits and watches, lightly fisting his reawakened dick.

With a final push into her, Gabe grinds down hard and Maya feels the world drop out from underneath her. Gabe feels her shudder and tighten around him giving him the signal to finally come.

Travis finishes jacking off into his hand and climbs over to where Gabe and Maya are lying, catching their breath and coming down from their orgasms. Gabe rolls off Maya and lets Travis wedge in between them where he stays as they fall asleep.

"Who says we didn't?" comes Gabe's soft reply.

 

 


End file.
